


Personal Pornstar

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, 就純肉, 性愛影片的play, 沒什麼好說的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 當初合本的PWP，無腦看就好:D主要是說Peter答應了Wade的無理要求，並陪著他一起錄個影片的故事:D
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Personal Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，這是我第一次在這裡發文章，我的英文也不是很好，如果有哪裡錯了請告訴我。
> 
> Hi, this is my first time to post here, my English is not very good, if there is anything wrong, please tell me.
> 
> 另外我知道歐美圈的斜線前後不會有意義，但這篇是Wade/Peter(這斜線是有意義的，不是Tag那種)  
> 然後對的，OOC歸我

──呃，開始了嗎？Well，好吧，應該是開始了。

......嗯，是這樣的，我猜情況可能會有點奇怪，但，嘿，這是你要求的好嗎？我知道我現在對著攝像頭自言自語很奇怪，但你會看到的，那樣嚴格來說，我是在對著你說話。

噢以及別忘了，Wade，不管你以後什麼時候會看到這則錄像，也絕對不要拿回來給我看。

我會在隔天忘掉接下來的事情，然後永遠都不會承認的。但如果你硬是給我看，那你就好好享受你最後一刻看到它的時光吧。

......所以，好吧，你知道我現在有點緊張，所以讓我多說點話，以免等等我拍不下去。

噢，老天爺，我幹嘛答應你這種事情？Wade，這件事情僅此一次。就那麼一次！然後讓我們別再提這件事情了，行嗎？如果你以後告訴我你因為外出見不到我很寂寞，想讓我拍點什麼東西給你，記住我以後會回給你的永遠只有一句話

─────No way。

呃阿，我想我還是有點緊張，我開始有點後悔了，你知道，畢竟你讓我拍───

「Peter！你還要多久！」

「──呃，我開始想拒絕你了。」Peter瞪著放在床頭的攝影機，被打斷後咕噥著再次擺好了位置。「是這樣的，你──現在的你正在叫我了，所以讓我們趕緊開始，然後越早結束越好。」

Peter收回了手，離開了攝影機前。他轉過身，看見的是Wade盤坐在他身後，興致勃勃的等著他。

「嘿，你剛剛為什麼在對著攝影機講話？」Wade問他，而Peter朝他翻了個白眼，緩慢的從床頭爬過去，然後在Wade朝他伸出一隻手時，沒有猶豫就伸手握住了他。

「這你得問問你自己，你出什麼餿主意你心裡有數。」Peter朝他抱怨，他的重心前傾，Wade立刻就用力把他拉了過來。

Peter一下子跌坐在他的身上，而Wade湊過去想親他，但Peter仰起頭，讓吻落在了他的下巴上。

「嘿，等等、等等，你說你不會動手的。」Peter在Wade不放棄的想繼續親他時用手指按住了他的嘴，這才低下頭去，而雇傭兵看著他的表情哀怨。

「嗯哼，你記得你說過什麼了嗎？」Peter由上而下看著他，而Wade盯著他，過了很久才把話吐出口。

「......把主導權都給你，我記得。」Wade態度不甘不願，而Peter親了親他的嘴角。

「很好。」他像是獎勵地說，但在Wade想更進一步時又退開來。他朝Wade挑挑眉，微微起身，讓Wade能夠活動，他用手指戳了戳Wade的胸口。

「現在，你得聽我的......慢慢往後退......」他聲音低啞，而Wade聽話的開始往後退，他直到退到了床頭，Peter才過去，重新坐在了他的大腿上。Peter猶豫了一下，才在Wade期待的視線下緩緩的彎下腰，捧著他的臉，從額頭一路親了下去。

他在嘴唇多停留了一會，用唇瓣緩慢磨蹭著Wade的下唇，這麼廝磨了一會才伸出舌頭，用舌尖輕輕舔了舔雇傭兵的唇。Peter用眼神警告Wade別亂來，在Wade誇張的攤著手時才用舌頭抵開他的嘴，而Wade也相當配合，他們的接吻主導權一切都在紐約英雄身上，他們速度緩慢地親著吻，Wade從頭到尾都睜著眼，倒是Peter先閉上了。

Peter的右手輕推著Wade的頭往一旁偏去，讓他們的舌頭能夠更好交纏，他將Wade的手放在他自己身上，退開了一點，在唇舌分開時發出了一個細微的啵聲。Peter假裝自己沒聽見，他睜開眼，唇慢慢的從Wade的嘴角往下。

他的手指從Wade的肩膀滑下，一路摸到了衣擺，當他抱怨Wade幹嘛還穿這麼多衣服時Wade只是嘲笑他，然後反問他是不是該全脫光才叫好。

Peter受不了的翻了他一個大白眼，雙手並用然後把衣服從Wade身上扯了下來，而Wade吹了一聲口哨。

「Peter，你不覺得現下是先脫你的比較要緊......」Wade指出，而Peter懶得理他，只是湊過去小力的咬了咬他的鎖骨。

「我自己來的話，我幹嘛先脫我的？」Peter抬眼看他，彎下腰，蜻蜓點水的在Wade的身上留下細吻，而Wade搞不懂他到底想幹嘛。

也大概只有Peter願意會這樣細心的親吻他。Wade想了一想，抓起了床頭的攝相機，將鏡頭對著Peter。

「嘿，Baby boy，我身上什麼都沒有。」Wade愉悅地說，毫不意外Peter沒有放棄繼續親吻他身上大大小小的疤，Peter細心的繼續他的動作，對Wade的話充耳不聞。而Wade只覺得這樣癢癢的，以及一種莫名的甜蜜感，Peter對待他每一個傷痕都給予同等的對待，一點也不對著那些常人看來難以接受的疤表現出一絲一毫的厭惡，他簡直愛死了Peter對他的用心，但同時還是覺得如果照這速度他們大概得磨到早上才能開始。

Wade忍不住伸手摸了摸Peter的頭髮，而Peter抬眼用眼神問他要幹嘛，而Wade聳聳肩，漫不經心的回應他。

「我知道你想一直這麼親下去，我不介意，真的，但如果你也這麼對待我的Wadey那就太棒了。」Peter噗哧一聲就笑了出來，他眼底含笑的看著他。

「Wadey？認真的？你這麼叫你自己的......嗯，你懂得，那個地方？」

「說出來，Peter，說出來。那不會要你的命的。」Wade說，而Peter仍然是笑笑，但臉頰有些泛紅。

「不，這是言語底線。」Peter拒絕，他緩慢的從Wade大腿上滑下，最後乾脆翻身到一旁，從側邊親了一口雇傭兵的臉頰，舔了舔他的耳垂，在Wade打算把鏡頭移過來時用一手按住了他，另一手則悄聲無息的放在Wade的褲頭上。

「......雖然不能說，但至少做還是可以的。」Peter低啞地說，同時用手掌揉著他，他隔著褲子摸著一會，能感覺Wade微微勃起，於是低下了頭，用牙齒緩慢的拉開褲子拉鍊，細小的聲音聽在Peter耳裡像放大千萬倍，他耳朵越來越紅，覺得自己腦子也同樣在發熱。

天知道他幹嘛這麼賣力。但他也管不著了，他閉上眼，無視著Wade又開始把鏡頭湊過來的動作，用一手輕輕拉扯下他的褲子，然後在看見包裹在內褲底下鼓起的那塊位置，猶豫著吞嚥了一口口水。

Peter沒猶豫太久，便用右手搓揉著那個鼓起，Wade從喉頭發出一個呻吟，而Peter湊了過去，用嘴唇親了親。

Wade發出了更大的聲音，他喘著氣，低頭看著Peter開始用手以及嘴唇撫慰他的分身，隔著一塊布料就跟隔靴搔癢差不多，但Wade看見紐約英雄伸出舌頭舔濕他時變得更加興奮，他鼓勵的摸了摸Peter的頭髮，而Peter面色潮紅，在舔濕那塊位置後，最終用牙齒扯下了他的內褲。

Wade的分身同時彈了出來，Peter沒來得及躲開，硬生生的便打在他臉上，Peter發出了一個小小的驚呼，但並非不悅，而是因為害臊使然。

Peter睜開了眼，沒去看Wade，只是用手握住了他的陰莖，上下撸動，先從根部緩慢摸上去，摸到頂端時用兩根手指緩慢的磨蹭著，他微微瞇起眼，然後在Wade舒服的聲音中，伸出舌頭舔了上去。

Peter起先只是用舌頭一下下的舔弄，手上則快速的撫弄著他，最後才一口氣將他含了進去。

Wade在他的陰莖進入Peter溫熱柔軟的口腔時發出了舒服的聲音，他摸了摸Peter的頭髮，而Peter開始吞吐起來，用舌頭舔弄柱上的青筋，吐出時總會到頂端停止，然後用舌頭在頂端的小凹陷中打轉。

而Wade最愛的還是Peter吞進他時的表現了，他總會試法吞進全部，Wade知道對他來說這還是有點吃力，但Wade喜歡他眉頭死皺，眼角紅紅的賣力樣子，這樣雖然聽起來有點壞心，但他總忍不住在這時候還惡意的往前一拱，惹來Peter鼓著臉頰對著他怒瞪的視線。

最後Peter還是放棄了，主要是因為Wade的惡意太過明顯，他把Wade的分身吐了出來，而Wade發出失望的鼻音。

但Peter卻沒立刻退開，反而是用嘴唇從一旁含著，在Wade驚喜的聲音中用力的吸吮。

「......哦......對......Peter......再吸大力一點......」Wade舒服的呻吟，將鏡頭湊了過去，而Peter看見了，但無視了它，然後開始慢慢吸吮下去。

他最後含住了囊袋，惹來了Wade更加大聲的稱讚，Peter紅著耳朵，然後惡意的用牙齒輕輕磨了磨。

在聽見Wade倒吸一口氣時Peter差點笑了出來，最後在吸吮囊袋的同時也用手指去撫摸他的柱身。

Wade簡直爽得說不出話來，但Peter沒持續到讓他射精，而是提前退了開來，他重新跨上了Wade，故意用屁股慢慢磨蹭著他高高翹起的陰莖，Wade發出了一個懊惱的聲音，在想直接把Peter壓著上前，Peter抓住了他停在他褲子上蠢蠢欲動的手。

「主導權在我。」Peter提醒他，故意在Wade面前舔了舔唇，Wade從鼻子發出一個自討苦吃後的失望聲音，而Peter把他的手從褲子上扒下來，然後貼上了自己的襠部。

Peter湊過去，用黏膩的聲音在他耳邊低語。

「Wade......用我剛剛摸你的方式摸我......」Wade非常聽話，簡直比任何時候都還要聽話，他嚴格執行著他被指派的‘任務’，迫不及待的脫下Peter的褲子和內褲，上下套弄著Peter的慾望。

Peter輕聲哼哼，一手搭在Wade的肩上扶著自己，另一手則開始脫著自己身上的衣服。當他將衣服從頭上扯下來的時候，Wade把他們兩個人的陰莖相碰在一塊搓揉。

他們同時喘了起來，Peter看著Wade拿著攝影機的手根本忘了他原本的目的，於是Peter坐回了他的腿上，伸出手把攝影機撈了回來，然後放回了床頭。

Peter接著用手推了推Wade的頭，當Wade抬頭看他時，看見了他最愛的那雙棕色眼睛裡濛上了一層水霧，眼帶慾望的湊了過來，輕輕咬了咬Wade的鼻尖，然後將Wade的空著一隻手放在自己腰上。

「......碰我......Wade......」Peter輕喘著，接手了套弄他們兩個人的動作，而Wade聽話的用雙手碰他。他的左手在Peter敏感的腰側，一個放在他的胸口上，用著令Peter酥麻的力道搓揉著他的胸口。

Peter發出了一個舒服的呻吟，而Wade玩心大起，彎下腰重重咬著Peter的肩膀，用力到了出血，在Peter吃痛時又用舌頭舔去血珠。

他從肩膀開始往下啃咬，當他在Peter鎖骨與胸口徘徊著留下齒痕，卻唯獨略過他的乳尖時，Peter終於懂了他想幹嘛。他輕輕推搡著Wade，而Wade抬頭看著他，瞇著眼朝他壞笑。

「一個指令一個動作，Peter，主導權在你，記得嗎？」Wade滿心愉悅地說，而Peter幾不可微的不滿嘟嘴，最後把自己的頭埋在Wade肩上，視線放在他們相抵著的慾望，先是放開他們兩個，接著又抓上Wade的分身，惡意捏了捏。Wade唉呦出聲，但Peter有沒有出力他們都心底有數，最後Wade聽見Peter用一種沙啞，帶著顫抖與刻意營造出來的命令語氣開口。

「......舔我......」Peter聲音仍然是小小的，而Wade沒忍住笑，湊過去含著他的乳尖。他的舌頭重重的碾壓過那顆小小的乳頭，故意在上頭留下了很多口水，他喜歡看著Peter身上有很多他的痕跡，不管是牙印還是水漬，Peter總是在事後抱怨他，但當下都會容著他胡作非為。

他又用牙齒去磨擦他的乳尖，而兩手也沒閒著，一手抓著Peter的手開始一起套弄著他們，另一手悄聲無息的往後摸索著，當他摸到了放在床頭櫃上的罐裝潤滑液的同時又重重地對著Peter胸口又啃又舔。

Wade把自己的腰彎得更低，終於離開了他的胸口，但對Peter而言卻不能鬆一口氣，因為Wade開始向下親吻，一路吻到了Peter左側腹部，他舔了舔Peter腹部上一個傷疤，那是子彈穿過而留下的痕跡，而Wade最最喜歡碰觸的地方總是那一塊，只因為那是他親手弄出來的。

Peter簡直無法理解他對他自己弄出來的傷口為什麼有這種詭異的著迷，不管平日還是情事上Wade都有意無意去摸那裡，原先他是沒什麼感覺的，但Wade總喜歡摸摸親親完那個傷疤後往旁邊舔到他的腰側。

而當然這次也沒有意外，Peter在他的舌頭開始在他腰側游移時不由自主的發出一個長長的呻吟，Wade的嘴唇貼著他開始笑，而Peter幾乎是惱羞成怒的敲了敲他的頭。Wade哀嚎了一聲，於是變本加厲的舔了過去，還用嘴唇去吸吮。

「──Wade......別......嗯......」Peter用拳頭抵住了自己的聲音，他喘著氣，除了搔癢感還有一種奇怪的酥麻感，而Wade嘿嘿傻笑，才終於放開他。Peter把他拉著坐直，然後在Wade反應過來前湊過去，粗暴又毫無章法的親吻他。

他套弄彼此的速度加快，兩個人難耐的貼著彼此的嘴唇喘氣呻吟著，淫靡水聲在呻吟中穿梭，而Wade享受著Peter的服務，雙手繞過Peter的背，打開罐子倒了一手的潤滑液，然後摸向了Peter挺翹的屁股。

Peter在感受到Wade粗糙又帶著潤滑液冰涼的手掌時，便提高了自己的臀，讓Wade能更方便去碰他。Wade低笑著，丟開了罐子後手掌不客氣的大力揉捏著他的屁股。

他用粗暴又用帶著色情的手法用力搓揉他的臀部，故意大力拍了一下，在清脆的聲響中Peter也發出了一個介於痛與爽之間的尖叫聲，而Wade又笑了起來，Peter則是用力咬了咬他的下唇當作報復。

但對Wade而言也只能算是小狗亂咬罷了，Peter甚至沒出全力咬到他出血，而Wade視線裡看見Peter身上的潮紅一路蔓延到他的胸，耳朵紅得像快出血，突然想起什麼，一手繞過Peter的腰，就著這坐姿把Peter整個人抬起來，然後兩個人在床上移動位子。

Peter嚇到尖叫，一度停下了套弄的動作，一手抱上Wade的肩膀，在Wade終於移好位置時困惑的看著他，而Wade無辜的朝他聳聳肩，親了親Peter讓他繼續替他倆撫慰。

Peter完全搞不清楚他做什麼，但也只是乖乖聽話。

而在Wade這邊來說，當Peter把頭埋回他的肩膀上的同時，露出了一個得逞的微笑，他一抬眼，便看見正對著他的攝影機。

──這也代表著，Peter的圓潤挺翹屁股正對著鏡頭。Wade高興的哼著歌，然後對著鏡頭掰開了Peter的臀瓣，然後把自己充滿潤滑液的手指慢慢推了進去。

他猜想往後大概這段視頻能被他供起來當成寶，Peter的屁股因為他手指的進入撅高起來，他從喉頭發出一個長長的呻吟，像在適應他的進入，而Wade笑瞇了眼，然後推進了另一根指頭，模仿著交合的動作抽出又進入，開始慢慢的擴張他。

Peter上身緊緊的抱著Wade，他屁股撅起後也沒辦法繼續碰自己了，只好去碰著Wade仍然硬著的慾望，他在Wade彎曲手指時用力的環住他的脖子，在Wade似乎找到自己前列腺時大口喘著氣。

「啊......W、Wade......等等......」Peter總覺得有種奇怪的感覺，他的精神似乎比以往還要來得緊繃，明明Wade還沒大力戳刺他，他卻覺得自己光這點碰觸都快興奮的射出來。他總覺得自己忘了些什麼，似乎有什麼東西不太對勁。

「等等......嗯......唔Wade......等一下我好像......」忘了些什麼......

Peter沒說完，正轉頭想把Wade不聽勸的手指拔出來，看見的卻是大鏡頭正對著他的臉，他整個人僵硬的愣在原地，甚至能看見鏡頭近到能倒映出他。

他滿臉潮紅，臉上的表情同時帶著驚訝跟濃濃慾望，眼底有著因性衝動而濛上的霧氣，而他的屁股簡直是湊在鏡頭前，手指在他身體一進一出的畫面被全部拍攝下來。

Peter發出了一個慘叫──是由害臊與丟臉感照成的──，胡亂的退後想推開Wade逃離現場，但他這一退卻反而重重的將前列腺撞在了Wade手指上。

「────噫......」Peter尖聲又抱了回去，但Wade來不及高興於他的投懷送抱，便感覺Peter抱著他脖子的力道加深，甚至已經到了快勒死他的地步。

「等等！Peter！鬆手鬆手，快死了快死了！」Wade慌忙的拍了拍Peter的手臂，企圖他鬆開，但Peter卻是在又用力了一會才肯放過他。

Peter鬆開後才慢慢往後退，他抬頭瞪著Wade，紅成一片的臉頰也不知道是因為生氣還是害羞照成的。他咬牙切齒的看著Wade，惱羞成怒的推了他的胸口一把，想要掙開他。

但Wade打死也不放手，緊緊抱著他的腰，一手把他按在自己腿上，而Peter拍了拍他的手臂，就差沒湊過去咬他了。

「放手、放手！」Peter拍了拍他的手臂，「我不做了！你自己去玩吧！我馬上就把你的攝影機從復仇者大廈丟下去！」

「不不不不不！你不能剝奪我的樂趣！」Wade大聲哀嚎，聲音聽起來特別委屈，就差沒嚎啕大哭了。

「你剛剛那個樣子太火辣了，你不能讓我不這麼做！這樣以後我以後出遠門看不到你我會死掉的！你就滿足我這一次！你明明答應過我的！」

「我腦子就是撞壞了才答應你的。」Peter仍對他咬牙切齒，但卻停下了拍他的動作，而Wade接收到他的妥協，立刻歡呼一聲，湊過去纏著他接吻。

Peter瞇起眼，讓Wade去想辦法滿足他，他的手指又再次在他身體裡摸索擴張了，當他的前列腺再次被摸索並重重被戳刺時，Peter最終把一切羞恥心都拋諸腦後，大聲的發出了甜膩的呻吟。

「舒服嗎？」Wade放開了他的嘴，偏過頭去舔他的耳朵，他的牙齒磨擦著Peter的耳垂，沙啞低沉的嗓音充滿蠱惑。  
「告訴我.......你這樣舒服嗎......？」Peter扯了扯嘴角，感覺自己前列腺刺激下快感淹沒了腦子裡的理智，他大口喘著，搖了搖頭，腰部自己動了起來，配合著Wade的動作撞擊他的敏感點。

「哈......哈......嗯──不、舒服......用力點......出去.......嗯.......」Wade被他的聲音搞得簡直快瘋，Peter說話根本自相矛盾，但他耐著性子又問了一次，刻意把手指拔了出來，然後在Peter失望的鼻音下咬了咬牙，問他想幹嘛。

Peter也不知道哪來的理智，他原本在手指出去時感到身體一股還沒滿足的燥熱，讓他什麼都去答應Wade，但剛打算開口，他便瞄到那台攝影機，內心猶豫了一會，咬著下唇又搖了搖頭。

「不......」只要你把那台東西關掉就好。Peter正想接下去說，但突然Wade受不了的撲了過來，Peter一下子就整個人仰躺在床上，他慌張的想起身，但Wade推回了他，抓住了他的小腿。

「──等等，你說過主導權在我的！」Peter冒著冷汗大聲控訴，他的眼睛掃過那台攝影機，知道這樣還是能拍得到這一切──甚至還能拍得一清二楚。而Wade扯了扯嘴角，知道Peter在猶豫什麼，先是跟著看了一眼鏡頭，接著才低下頭，另一手扶著自己的慾望，舔了舔唇，擺足了流氓樣。

「......我說謊了。」Wade說，在Peter有所反應前把自己的分身推進了已經擴張的差不多的洞口裡。Peter同時罵了一句粗話，伴隨著長長一聲呻吟，聽起來倒有一種欲拒還迎的感覺。

「你這......該死的......唔阿......無賴......」Peter的聲音因為Wade開始進出他時變得斷斷續續，Wade一點一點的在摸索他的敏感點，另一手用力的把Peter的小腿拉得更開。

「......我下次......不會........嗚......唔阿......答、答應......不答應......任何.....唔唔......慢點......Wade......哈阿......」Peter差點咬斷了自己的舌頭，他講不完那一句話，只因為Wade已經找到他的敏感點，接著毫無克制用力地朝那一點進攻。Peter只能被動的喘著氣，在太過激烈時用黏膩的聲音讓他放慢速度，Wade退了出來，接著把他翻成側躺的姿勢，推高他的腿後再次進入了他。

Peter難耐的呻吟，Wade每次的進入都是深入淺出，而且都是退不到一半就又重重地撞進去，他根本承受不了，只能任由慾望與快感慢慢征服他。

他突然伸出了手，用手臂勾住了Wade的肩膀，而Wade稍微停下來看著他，Peter半瞇著眼，另一手手掌摸上了他的臉，把他整個人拉了過來。

「──嗯......進來......慢點......用力點......」Peter摸索著他的嘴唇接吻，而Wade如他所願，在他們舌頭緊緊交纏時又重重地捅了進去。Peter把自己呼之欲出的呻吟堵在了彼此的吻中，他眼神迷亂的看著Wade，退後了一點，配合著Wade進入的動作，近乎著迷的捧著Wade的臉，小雞啄米似的把吻落在了雇傭兵的臉上。

他以為大概他們會維持著直到高潮，但只見Wade雖然動作加快了一點，但仍不到把自己逼近高潮的地步。Peter停下了親吻，困惑不已的朝Wade偏頭，正想問Wade又要幹嘛時卻發現對方緊緊盯著他眼前的攝相影機，而Peter看著他，感覺緊張蔓延至全身。

而當Wade停下了動作，低下頭來看他時，Peter簡直想把他臉上怪異的微笑用枕頭把他給悶死。

「Wade───別──」Peter沒說完，Wade便又一次退了出去，不由分說的將Peter翻了個面，讓他的面朝下，而背對著Wade。

Wade沒讓Peter有機會逃脫，他一腳卡進了Peter的腿間，用膝蓋磨蹭著Peter顫抖的高揚慾望，而Peter發出了一個鼻音，正想推開Wade時，對方卻一手擒住了他的雙手，然後壓在床頭上。

Wade趴在他的身上，直朝著Peter的耳邊吹氣，用舌頭舔弄著他的耳朵。

Peter喘著在耳朵一癢時忍住呻吟，他感覺Wade又一次進入了他，力道大的像是想捅穿他似的，Peter得咬緊牙關才能不尖叫出來，而Wade另一手摸上了Peter的分身，搓揉他的柱身。

「叫出來......Peter......」Wade靠在他耳邊說話，而Peter感覺自己心臟跳得飛快，正想照著他所做時又想起來Wade邪惡的陰謀，於是鐵下了心，死死閉著嘴巴，在Wade進入他時發出悶哼。Wade在他身後嘖出聲，但緊接著又不死心的換了另一個計畫。

他加快了手上套弄Peter的速度，也在每次進入Peter時故意一次全部進去，快速退出後又重複一遍。

Peter受不了他兩方面刺激他，大張著口喘著氣，但又克制自己不發出聲音，他的口水根本來不及吞嚥，最後索性放任口水延著自己下巴下滑，Wade故意撞他的敏感點，囊袋一次次打在他的屁股上，發出令人害臊的響聲，潤滑液因為激烈的磨擦發出了嘖嘖響聲，整個空間裡都是淫靡又讓人血脈噴張的氣味。

Peter感覺Wade突然停下了他的套弄，就在Peter感覺自己快高潮的前一刻，Wade緊緊按住了他的鈴口不讓他射，但沒停下刺激他前列腺的動作，就在Peter抬起手想把Wade揮開時，Wade卻又把他的手重重按了回去。

這一個猛烈的撞擊撞疼了Peter，他感覺自己似乎也撞到了某個冷冰冰的僵硬東西，低下頭一看，才發現攝影機被撞了下來，而鏡頭正好近距離聚焦在他臉上。

Peter在意識過來後臉先是一陣爆紅，接著才留著冷汗，死死的瞪著那台攝影機，在心底怒罵為什麼不乾脆撞到床下摔爛算了。但顯然這麼罵是沒有用的，他還是處於無法射精的煎熬之中，而他感覺Wade開始放緩了撞擊的速度。

「快......Pete、Petey......我快到了......告訴我舒不舒服......」Wade開始緩慢的退出，然後慢慢的再次進入，但沒碰到那個敏感點也只是徒勞，Peter開始覺得自己的腦子亂成一團，刺激漸漸被放緩速度卻沒能幫助他解脫慾望，Wade這樣當然也痛苦，但他就是不肯直接放他們兩個人進入高潮。

「Peter......Peter......」Wade飽含慾望的叫著他的名字，殷切的催促他，而Peter大口喘著，眼眶裡轉著興奮與得不到解放而堆積出來的淚水，他內心交戰的看著攝影機一會，就在Wade快要放棄折磨彼此時，故意將身體往後迎合。

「進來......」Peter催促，生理性淚水從他的眼角滑下，聲音甜膩到不像他自己。

「......舒服......很舒服……放開我......你快進來......對......哈啊......」而Wade聽話的進入他，Peter不再抵抗，腰部配合著進出晃動，他的手緊緊被壓在床頭櫃上，而Wade放開了對他分身的禁錮，讓Peter得以喘著氣讓他更加用力。Wade用力頂著他的前列腺，他們兩個同時大喘著，而Peter只能斷斷續續發出一些不成句的呻吟。

床板幾乎被他們晃得嘎吱作響，但沒人管，他們各自享受著快感一波波來襲，加快了些許速度，Peter的呻吟逐漸拔高，最後高潮時他的聲音變成一種甜膩的尖叫，而同時Wade也射在了Peter體內，熱燙的精液一下子灌進他的腸壁時Peter忍不住哆嗦了一下，發出了嗚嗚咽咽的呻吟。

他們一齊累倒在床上，Peter的手被鬆開，但來不急抽身Wade便壓了過來。

Peter差點為了Wade這種噸位被壓得喘不過氣，但他暫時也沒力氣推開他，只能躺在床上胸口劇烈起伏，大口大口的呼吸著。

Peter射精過後變得迷惘的視線慢慢凝聚回來，他望著眼前正對著他的攝影機，只是幾不可微的皺了皺眉，卻懶得管是不是全程都被拍了下來。

但他還是忍不住在朝著鏡頭齜牙咧嘴，用口形無聲的朝著鏡頭控訴，就在Peter打算幼稚的扮個鬼臉時，Wade才終於從他身上翻了下來。

Wade一手仍掛在他的身上，沒什麼力氣的想把Peter摟在懷裡，但這當然不成功，Peter因為雇傭兵胡亂在自己身上亂蹭而被逗笑，沒再管那台攝影機，轉過頭按住Wade。

「這很癢。」Peter笑著用雙手捧住他的臉阻止他繼續亂動，Wade頭被固定著，嘟著嘴故意弄出一張好笑的臉。Peter瞇起眼笑得更開心了，而Wade也傻笑起來，Peter湊過去親了親他的嘴角，接著往上移，稍嫌用力地咬了咬雇傭兵的鼻尖。

「沒有下次了。」Peter放開他才輕聲抱怨，而Wade摸了摸他的鼻頭，Peter忍不住也跟著揉了揉他鼻子。

「說好僅此一次，好嗎？」Wade拉開了他的手，在手掌心輕輕的親了一下，接著才把Peter抱進懷裡，一腳交疊跨在Peter的腿上，把被子蓋在彼此身上。

「這個我們下次再說......」Peter笑了出來，拉近他的臉忍不住又親了他一口。

【小番外】

當畫面重新亮起時，Wade嚇了一跳。他以為就在他們蓋上被子睡上一覺前Peter就把攝影機給關了，但畫面只暗了幾分鐘，接著卻又一次亮了起來。畫面上出現的仍然是同樣凌亂的床，而捧著攝影機的正是Peter，他認真的盯著鏡頭一會，像在確認已經開始，最後他露起了一個小小的微笑，然後畫面晃了晃，Peter把攝影機放在了床頭。

「嗨，Wade，有沒有很驚喜？」Peter輕聲細語的問，接著沒等回答，繼續說了下去。

「我就當你很驚喜了。給你一點提示──還是同一個晚上，所以是的，我一定會隔天把今天都忘記的，別老想著把這個影片給我看。」Peter自娛自樂的說，他接著轉移了鏡頭，把畫面移到了床上。

「你看，你睡得很熟。」Peter說，而Wade看見他自己，閉著眼睛睡在Peter身邊，一手還環著紐約英雄的腰。Peter捏了捏他自己的手臂，還稍為使力想掙脫，但紋風不動，Peter的表情是一種介於無奈與放縱的笑意。

「我一定得跟你抱怨這個，如果我半夜想起床上廁所的話，我一定會怪你這樣纏著我的。」

「......唔，好吧，事實是，在你蒙著被子倒頭就睡後，我根本睡不著──對，都怪你，好嗎？反正你現在睡著了也只能在後來知道這些事情，我現在一定會抱怨到你關掉這台機器的。」他說，但接下來Wade卻只看見Peter朝著鏡頭揚起了一個調皮的笑容，然後才低下頭，伸出雙手，開始隨意的在他臉上胡亂揉捏。

Peter根本沒有抱怨，看起來還很開心的捏著他的臉，有時候是往兩邊拉扯，有時候是捏著他的臉頰讓他擺出一個可笑的嘟嘴表情。

Wade驚奇的發現自己根本沒醒過，他只有因為睡得不安穩而皺起了眉頭，而Peter最後玩膩了，便用指頭推了推他的眉間，像想把他眉間的皺褶推平似的。

Peter在他不再皺眉後才滿意下來，他低下頭，開心的親吻了他的鼻頭。他停頓了一會，最後當他抬起頭來看見攝影機時明顯愣一下，最後他摸了摸自己的後頸，朝鏡頭尷尬的傻笑。

「......我差點忘了。」Peter說，他尷尬的臉都紅了。

「唔啊，你就當成我在報復你吧，誰叫你拍這些東西呢。」他接著揉了揉自己的鼻子，最後聳了聳肩。

「......嗯，好吧，我想我也沒什麼能拍了，我得承認只是因為我推不開你，而我的手也只夠拿到這台機器罷了。唔啊，但別讓我想起你在看到這一段內容前會看到什麼，就是......別。我明天絕對會假裝今天什麼都沒發生過的。」

「所以......那就這樣好了，晚安。」Peter說，他的一隻手伸出了鏡頭外，他的臉湊得很近，手指像是放在了停止拍攝的按鍵上。但他沒有立刻關掉，他又停頓了一會，最後認真看著鏡頭的樣子像是在與這頭看錄像的Wade對視，他瞇著眼笑了，講話輕聲細語。

“Hey, be careful.......And come back to me soon, okay? love you.”

Wade跟著笑了起來，他把畫面停下一會，最後心滿意足地關掉了錄像。 

-FIN


End file.
